Shattered Angel
by Lunawolf7
Summary: Shirosaki Ogichi is a 15 year old boy and is being abused by his family. He is also being bullied at school and no one bothers to stick up for him. Will he succumb to his bullies and his family... or himself? Ichigo Kurosaki is your average 16 year old boy who goes to the same school as Shiro and has a little secret he keeps to himself. Will he be able to fix his Shattered Angel?
1. Disclaimers

**WARNING:** This fanfiction **DOES** contain **BOY ON BOY** actions. If you do not like that sort of content then please **DO NOT READ**. This book will also contain explicit language so if you are not comfortable with that, please **DO NOT READ**.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** This book contains **MAJOR AND MINOR** abuse and self harm. If you are uncomfortable with that or get queasy with such descriptions then please **DO NOT READ**. If you are suffering from depression, self harm, abuse, etcetera or know someone suffering from any of these, please contact someone. I know it hurts and it's difficult but you're alive for a reason. Also, please be warned that the content inside may trigger certain emotions.

 **UPDATE WARNING:** I am currently updating every Thursday. This may change based on living situation and I'll warn you in an A/N if I do change update times.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT** own Bleach or any of it's characters. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and I'm glad it is. However, **I DO** own this story as the idea of it is mine and mine alone.

Thank you for those who have read this. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Shiro

**A/N: This story is being transferred from Wattpad to here because I want to spread my story to others. It has come to my attention that last time, there were tons of coding for some reason so I'm taking a different approach. Also, I will try to update this every week or every other week. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

I groan as I smash my alarm and roll out of bed with a sigh. I stretch out and go to my bathroom, thinking to myself. _Another day, another beating._

As I finish up my daily routine, I look at myself in the mirror and think. _Why? Why does everyone hate me?_ I look for a while longer, trying to figure out what's wrong with me before I shake my head and walk out of my room. I quietly head to the kitchen and start making breakfast for my 'family'.

Now, you must be wondering who I am and what I'm doing. I am Shirosaki Ogichi an I'm making breakfast for my number 1 abusers *cough cough* I mean my family.

Anyways, what do I look like you ask? Well, I am a 15 year old albino with eyes that are black where white should be and a golden color where the iris should be. Strange, right? Well that's some of the reasons why my family abuses me. That and because I am gay.

But anyways, I have to get back to making breakfast so I won't get beat too badly.

Just as I finish plating the food, I hear an alarm go off somewhere inside the house and put my hood over my head standing next to the table so the others can come down to eat.

I start to hear footsteps whilst I prepare myself for the beatings that are about to take place. "Hey fag. Get over here." I quiver slightly but walk over to my dad ready for a beating.

I keep my head down and I can feel his devilish smirk as he raises up a fist and punches me in the face. My face snaps to the side but then he starts to punch me in the stomach making me collapse.

After a few agonizing hits, he gets on top of me and continues to hit my face and chest again and again. I whimper but I don't say anything as he keeps going.

When he finishes, my mom comes over kicking me several times in my back while my sister yells out hurtful words with every one of my mom's kicks.

"YOU FAGGOT!... WHY DO I HAVE A WORTHLESS BROTHER LIKE YOU?!... WHY HAVEN'T YOU JUST DIED ALREADY YOU BITCH!"

I took the abuse, tears streaming down my hidden face. As soon as they finished, they sat down and sat as though nothing just happened an I just stood up despite the pain and limped all the way to my room to patch myself up before school.

I clean my face putting bandages here and there to cover up the cuts and bruises an look at my time. I let out a shaky sigh and rub my eyes in case of any tears and put my hood up again.

Once I finished, I silently head out and start my painful journey to the second hell hole. School.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 508**  
 **Total Word Count: 627  
Published Date: 7-19-2018**

 **A/N: Sorry for this being so short and awkward. This was my first time writing fanfiction and I want to keep it as it was originally with only a few changes. Thank you to those who read this and I'll hopefully see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Ichigo

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV:**

"WAKE UP ICHIGOOOO!" I look up as my dad tries to drop kick me but I dodge him and punch him in the face. "Why the hell do you always try to hurt me when I wake up goat face?"

I throw him out of my room with my annoyed frown taking place as I get ready to go to school. Oh hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 and I've got orange hair, yes it's natural, tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

That person back there? Oh that's just goat face a.k.a my father. I have two younger twin sisters named Karin and Yuzu. But enough with introductions, I've gotta go eat breakfast before Yuzu comes in here with her spoon.

I walk downstairs with my school clothes to eat some breakfast for once. "Good morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu spoke from the kitchen. "Hey Ichi." Karin said from the dining table as I sat down, already eating as usual. I grumble a 'morning' and start eating my breakfast so I could get to school.

I soon finished, looking up at the time. I knew I had to go in a few minutes so I went back upstairs to get my bag and leave. Just before I headed out, I said my goodbyes to my family. "Bye Yuzu, Karin, and goat face. See you after school." I heard everyone say 'bye' at the same time and with that, I'm off to school.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 253**  
 **Total Word Count: 338  
Published Date: 7-26-2018**

 **A/N: Sorry again for this chapter being so short. I felt like I had to leave it off at the same point as Shiro and there wasn't as much detail from here as I basically mimicked the anime in this chapter instead of pulling from my imagination. Anyways, see you guys in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 3: School

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat uneventful but I put a little interesting poem thing so have fun with that! By the way, this is my first time writing any sort of poetry so I'm sorry for all you poetic people. Also, sorry to anyone who likes Orihime. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

As soon as I walked into the school, my beatings began once again. Grimmjow and his posse of Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Gin were a small bunch, but don't let that fool you. These guys are my number one bully group and they do one hell of a good job id I do say so myself.

Anyways, I get the usual throwing into lockers, punching, yelling, insulting, and kicking treatment. I go through it with some wincing and a whimper every now and then since they were adding up to my wounds.

After the painful beatings, I stand shakily and pant softly at the agonizing pain I'm in but just limp over to my first period class, biology. It's a rather boring class most of the time but I get through it by just peering out the window and going unnoticed as usual.

As soon as the bell rings, the teacher walks in and everyone takes their seat. Just like that, first period starts. I look up paying minor attention to the teacher, Mr. Mayuri, and peer out the window.

As I look down like I normally do, I see something a bit strange. An orange head running past the courtyard and being late to class.

I instantly recognize him as the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki. I must admit that he's hot but, as usual, I seem to be invisible so he's never noticed me. I guess sometimes you can't avoid it, even if you're the nicest guy in the school.

I know I sound like some kind of 'senpai obsessed' person but, in all honesty, I do have a crush on him. He's actually the reason I found out I was gay. Regardless, I'm saddened since I'd seen Ichigo save a guy named Chad from a bunch of bullies and yet I'm still here.

Drowning in my own sorrows, stuck inside my own hell, all alone with no one there to help or look forward to.

I sigh lightly and look away from the window since he's long gone and just stare at my desk thinking. I ended up taking out one of my secret notebooks and place in on my lap, making sure no one sees as I start drawing in it.

I was in my own world as I drew, lost in my thoughts. When I finally finish, I looked down to recap it and truly pay attention to what I made.

I made a drawing of Ichigo and I. I was on the floor, beaten and bloody with black wings that were battered and ripped. Below me there is a dark abyss, seemingly endless. I'm looking up at Ichigo as he looks down at me with broken, yet desperate features.

He's stretching his hand out towards me and I'm barely able to lift my on, in an effort to grab his. No matter how I try though, I seem to be too weak and he seems to be too far. Below it, I wrote a small poem to go with the drawing.

 _There he lies broken and battered_  
 _With his wings unable to move._  
 _He begins fall into an abyss_  
 _Though it doesn't seem to matter._  
 _And as a young boy tries to save him_  
 _Whilst he doesn't seem to realize_  
 _Nothing can save what has already been shattered._

I stare at the drawing, tears coming forth. I will them away and let out a sigh. The bell rings signalling the end of class and I get up, ready for the rest of the day.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

I got school late by being trapped inside my own thoughts and rush into first period as the bell sounded out through the school. I hope the teacher won't give me detention but when I reach my class, I see everyone standing and basically showing the teacher was late.

I sigh with relief and head over to my friends, taking a seat. "Good morning." I say with my usual scowl and everyone gave a quick 'good morning' back before going back to their own conversations. Renji was speaking with his girlfriend, Rukia, and Uryu was having a mostly one-sided conversation with Chad.

I decided to not interrupt and let them how their separate conversations. I look outside the window but soon, an annoying screech sounded out and caused me to let out a groan.

"Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" The most annoying slut in the school, Orihime, called for me as she skipped in my direction. She put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder, making sure her enormous breasts pressed against my back.

My fast twists into one of disgust before I go back to my scowl and pull her off. I turned to face her, although begrudgingly. "What do you want Orihime?" My tone dripped pf venom, though she didn't seem to notice with her preppy mood.

She smiled and tried to act, what she called, 'seductive' and 'sexy'. "Oh, all I want is you, my dearest Ichigo~ C'mon, let's go do something a little more productive~" She winks and gave a smirk that I found disgusting. "No Orihime. I don't want to be with you in any way so please, leave me alone."

She pouts, trying to convince me, but I just turn back around and ignore her. She made a small noise of disappointment before walking back to her group of 'friends'. I turned to stare out the window until the teacher walks in and class finally starts.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 994  
Total Word Count:1,116  
Published Date: 8-2-2018**

 **A/N: There were a lot of small changes I decided to make this chapter while rewriting it. I'm surprised at how awkward and straight forward I was now that I'm taking the chance to truly look back on my work. I'm happy that I'm able to tweak it to my liking though. I know I kept the first two chapters as original as possible but I'll try to edit and change any mistakes as I see fit to increase the reading experience. Anyway, thank you to those who read this and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Restrooms

**A/N: This chapter went from 789 total words to 934 total words so I changed this chapter a ton. I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

Fourth period comes by and I knew that I was late as soon as I heard the bell ring. I was in the restroom to replace my bandages. It was calm and quiet, though as I finished, the door suddenly opened.

I quickly turn around in a small panic, my eyes probably being as wide as a deer stuck in headlights. Grimmjow's whole group walks in and I began to quiver in fear. I wanted to run into one of the stalls but the sound of a voice kept me frozen in place.

"Well, well, well.. What do we have here?" Nnoitra spoke out with a creepily malicious tone to his voice. "Seems to be that freaky albino fag, right Ulquiorra?" Gin grinned with his serpent-like voice.

"Correct Gin. In which way a shall we punish this imbecilic creature." Ulquiorra said with his monotonously sinister voice. He glared at me with emotionless features before glancing at Grimmjow, waiting for an answer.

"Fast, but painful. I gotta get my payment but let's get a quick warm up. What d'ya say boys?" Grimmjow grinned with a blood thirsty insanity that was unmatched even by Nnoitra.

Everyone nodded with agreement and they slowly cornered me. I shook and whimpered, my petrified body not wanting to move, especially when the words 'Get him' rang out.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

During fourth period, I had asked to go to the restroom. All was quiet as I walked down the hallway. Once I turned the corner, though, a group of guys could be heard laughing and chuckling loudly.

The group consisted of the jocks of the school, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin, and Ulquiorra. I walked past them, minding my own business while wondering what they were laughing about.

Probably something stupid... I rolled my eyes at the thought and entered the restroom. However, once I opened the first stall, I instantly found what they were laughing at.

My eyes grew wide and I stood there in shock, looking at the blood stained walls and floor. Curled up on the floor, was a person.. An albino boy who I'd never seen before was in a bloody ball, shaking horribly and whimpering softly.

The lines disrupting the blood on his face made it obvious that he was now crying. I slowly crouched down to get a better look at him. For a quick second, he glanced up at me with strange golden eyes surrounded by a deep sea of black.

He quickly hid his face and curled up tighter, whispering shakily, "D-Do what you want... J-Just be quick pl-lease..." My throat felt dry as I've never heard someone sounding so.. broken.

I gently put my hand on his arm and he flinched harshly. He whimpered in pain and I sighed softly, making sure to stay calm. "Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm not like one of those jocks who did this to you. Let me help you."

"Why..?" He whispered softly. "I'm so close to being gone so just let me..." He didn't dare look up, even as I shook my head. "My dad is a doctor. I want to help you, so please just let me help you."

He slowly turned his gaze towards me, a skeptical look in his eyes. He was exhausted and it was obvious with the look in his eyes. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

I felt like he was trying to determine whether I should be trusted or not. I just looked right back with a soft, yet confident look. Soon enough, he nodded an began to unwrap himself.

"Wait, stop moving. You can hurt yourself if you move more then this." I moved closer to him and gently grabbed him, causing him to flinch harshly. "W-What are you doing?!" He asked in a panicked voice, staring up at me like a deer in headlights.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna pick you up and take you to my dad's clinic. I promise I won't hurt you, he can patch you up." He nods slightly and lets me pick him up bridal style.

He gripped my shirt as tightly as possible before I stood. "P-Please don't call my f-family..." He spoke in a whisper and tears welled at the corners of his eyes. I looked down at him with more worry and nod.

When I began carrying him, I'm surprised at how light he is and looked down at him with concern. He didn't say anything and just shook his head. I sigh softly and nod, hoping to get more answers soon.

I made my way out of the school with this strange albino in my arms, heading back home as quickly as possible without harming him.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 816**  
 **Total Word Count: 939**  
 **Published date: 8-9-2018**

 **A/N: This was a very difficult chapter to write. I ended up changing it a lot to make it at least a little better so it was pretty difficult. Another thing that may be strange is the possibly sudden transitions from 1st person to 3rd person. I usually write stories in 3rd person so when I decided to challenge myself with 1st person, it became more difficult not to write in 3rd person. Hopefully you guys end up liking it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Clinic

**Hey guys. Sorry for not posting last week. School just started and its already a lot more stressful then I thought it would be. From now on, I'll be updating this story every other week on Thursday. Hopefully, I won't fall off schedule this time. Anyways, small warning, there will be mentions of self harm, abuse, and blood in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

Warmth was all I felt as I went in and out of consciousness. Warmth, both bled from my wounds and came from someone beside me, someone holding me. I want to drift off into the darkness, the warmth and pain aiding in my exhaustion.

I felt.. safe. I just knew I could trust whoever was carrying me. I knew they didn't want to hurt me, mostly because they said so. Even if my trust was falsely placed, I was happy to be held like this.

"Hey now, don't fall asleep just yet. We're almost there." I can tell that whoever this was, they were male. I couldn't place my finger on who it was. My eyes opened slightly and in my hazy state, I saw a flash of orange and chocolate eyes that held worry.

I felt a poke to my side, causing me to flinch at the sudden sharp pain. I could barely hear him mumble a 'sorry' before seamlessly looking back up. "S-so... tired..." I yawned softly and felt my eyes droop as I was finally enveloped by darkness.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

Once the albino passed out, I began trying to wake him. With no such luck, I quicken my footsteps and soon get to my house.

I kicked the door open once I got there and yelled out, "DAD! I NEED HELP!" He rushed over with his lab coat on and looks at me with worry before his eyes fell on the albino. His eyes widened at the condition he was in and motions for me to follow him.

"What's his name? Where did you find him? Do you know who did this to him? How old is he? Have you contacted his family?" My father bombarded me with all the standard questions, which I answer to the best of my knowledge.

"I don't know his name. He was in one of the bathroom stalls. I think it was Grimmjow and his gang. I don't know how old he is but I think we're in the same grade. I've had no contact with his family and I don't plan on having any."

He gives me a questioning look as we rushed into an open room. "It was his request." My dad nodded with a small sigh and leads me into an empty hospital room. I laid him in bed but was quickly forced out of the room.

"I'll check his vitals and clean his wounds. You stay out there and I'll call you back once I'm done." I look at my dad with worry but nod and head up to my room. I was never good in the clinic after all.

 **Isshin's POV:**

I quickly close the door and start to cut off the albino's top to see any wounds he had. I don't see much behind the blood and gauze that covered his chest. I took not of it to ask later and slowly unwrapped the layers of gauze.

Slowly, all the bleeding cuts and slashes were revealed. His chest is scattered with bruises and scars, both old and new. I quickly begin cleaning up the cuts and disinfect them, taking note of each injury.

When I finish cleaning his upper body, I moved on to his arms. They were wrapped in gauze and I carefully pulled them off as well. He had several, uncountable arrays of lines from his wrist to his elbow, some old and scarred but some new and angry looking.

I cleaned through everything and sighed deeply. When I moved to the other arm, I saw the exact same thing, making me worry. I wrapped both arms up again so they could heal properly and went back to his chest, pressing down.

I found about 5 broken ribs and shook my head at his poor body condition. I carefully turned him onto his side to get a look at his back. I cleaned what ever I could while taking note of every different bruise and scar.

Most scars looked like a whip made them while the bruises seemed like they were made by shoes and fists. His back was a black, blue, and grey combination along with his chest and shake my head with great concern.

According to his albinism, he was supposed to be a stark white. I wrap up his chest and back, finally being able to take his vital. I sighed in relief as I realized he was just passed out.

He was just over 87 pounds when he was supposed to be about 125 pounds, at the least, for his height. Regardless, I documented everything I found on his medical file. I put him in a gown and soon left to go find Ichigo.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

I was pacing around my room, worrying about the albino when my father came in with the most serious face I've ever seen him pull off. "How bad is it..?" He says nothing and just hands me the medical file.

I scanned him over and gasped in shock after reading it over. There were so many things that hurt him and I wasn't even sure if it was just an act of bullying any more. Several thoughts went through my head.

 _Just what part of this was Grimmjow's fault? Is he cutting himself? Are these signs of abusive relationship? Is this why he seemed so afraid when he told me not to try contacting his family?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my dad waves a hand in front of my face. "Ichigo? Are you listening to what I'm telling you?" "H-Huh..? Sorry, what was that?"

He sighed before looking at me again. "You should stay with him and watch him until he wakes up. I can call your school and tell them I need you at the clinic for a few days, alright?"

I nod and give back the medial report before leaving my room, stopping for a moment and looking back. "Thanks dad." He nodded and I head down to the albino's room, ready to look after him for as long as I need to.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 1,045**  
 **Total Word Count: 1,158  
Published Date: 8-23-2018**

 **I'm surprised how long this story was considering I cut off around 3 paragraphs of the original chapter. I hope you guys like it and again, I apologize for the sudden change in update times.**


	7. Chapter 6: Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for this being shorter then usual. At this point, I still didn't realize I wanted to have a minimum of 1K words. I did try my best to make it longer by adding more details without spoiling things and ended up adding about 200 words. Hopefully you guys like the change from 345 words to 564. Again, sorry for having this be short.**

* * *

 **~Two days later~**

 **Shiro's POV:**

 _The darkness surrounding me is comforting, but I know I have to leave it soon. I don't know how much time passes since I've come here but I don't want to go back to that retched place._

 _I want to be alone in this comforting darkness. Here, I know no one can hurt me. I just want to die in this lonesomely peaceful place... and yet I can hear voices slowly becoming clearer._

"How is he?" _That sounds like Ichigo.. What's he doing in a place near me? Are they talking about me? This is all so strange..._

"His vitals are fine and he should wake up soon. His wounds are healing nicely and we managed to get some weight on him through the tube." _Who's that? He sounds like a doctor considering the way he spoke... Am I in a hospital?_

My curiosity gets the best of me and I try to open my eyes. They felt too heavy to open. I tried over and over but honestly, I didn't want to try leaving this deep darkness.

Eventually, I finally succeed but regret it immediately, closing my eyes within a millisecond, because of the bright lights in the room. I let out a soft, pain filled groan in response.

I noticed how everyone went silent and after a small while, I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before looking around the room I was in.

To my left, the doctor I heard stood over me, looking down at me. Behind him, there was a monitor that had a constant beep along with an IV. I assume they were connected to me and turn to my right.

There, I saw Ichigo with somewhat of a worried yet relieved look. _Why is he here..? Why is he looking at me like that? Is it really me he's looking at? I've done nothing remotely remarkable for him to look at me in that sort of way..._

"So.. You're awake now..." Ichigo's rather awkward tone pulled me from my thoughts. The doctor left after checking over me and asking some questions to make sure I was actually conscious.

I slowly nod at his statement and he began again, speaking in the same tone. "What's your name?"

 _Here comes the questioning.._ I opened my mouth and instantly noticed how dry it was. Even so, I pushed the though away and try to speak.

"Sh... Shi... Shir-" I began coughing because of the dryness and groan out in pain once it ceased. He quickly left and came back with a cup of water. I quickly gulped it down and held my chest.

I noticed just how much my chest began to hurt along with the rest of my body. "M-My name is Shiro..." I subconsciously slapped myself because of how nervous I was.

Either way, he doesn't seem to notice before looking away in thought. He mumbles a 'Shiro' as if trying to test it out. "Well, Shiro, you've been out for a small while." I looked at him with confusion. "Out? What do you mean by out? For how long?"

"You've been unconscious since I brought you here. It's been two days since then." My eyes widen and I began to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 564**  
 **Total Word Count: 671**  
 **Published Date: 9-6-2018**

 **A/N: I'll try to make sure the next chapter is closer to 1K. Thanks to anyone who reads. See you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ichi's Angry

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if there was any prior confusion in chapter 2 I got a comment for my mistake in saying Ichigo was 26 instead of 16. I've changed it now so great thank you to that person, you know who you are. Other then that, I don't really have anything else to say. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Shiro's POV:**

"T-T-Two days?!" My voice cracks in pure terror and my heart rate speeds up on the monitor. _I haven't been home in two days.. I haven't cooked or cleaned or gotten beatings in TWO DAYS!_

 _I'm gonna get it big time. They're gonna really kill me off this time... I-I don't want that to happen.. I can't go back. I don't want to face that pain and suffering again.. Please don't make me go back.._

Tears welled in my eyes and instantly streamed down my face in my panic. I could feel myself pulling at my my hair. Ichigo probably thought I was insane at that moment but I couldn't stop myself.

I ended out in a fetal position after a while and was ripped from my thoughts by Ichigo. "Hey! Hey, don't worry.. I've done what you asked and I haven't contacted your family. No one else knows your here so please just calm down."

He held on to my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "Please just calm down..." He spoke gently and I slowly nod, easily being convinced. I was blushing lightly, knowing how close we were, but he didn't seem to notice.

Ichigo slowly let go of my shoulders and sat in the chair next to my bed. I wipe my tears and sniffle, calming down in the silence. "Shiro..." I look over at Ichigo as he breaks the silence.

He gave me a concerned gaze before speaking. "My dad.. He's seen everything. All the bruises, scars, marks... Even your cuts..." I gulp and look down. My mind was going into another panic at the thought of others knowing what happened to me.

 _He's seen them. He's seen everything. Is he gonna ask me why or what happened? Should I tell him?_ I was pulled away from my thoughts as Ichigo spoke up again. "I know Grimmjow and his group are the ones doing this to you."

I nodded in agreement and subconsciously began playing with the hem of the blanket. "I want to hep you." I looked at him with surprise, never expecting Ichigo so propose such a thing.

"I want to help you more then I did a few days ago. I want to know more about you and I want to be your friend." I gasped at the mention of becoming friends, my eyes widening.

 _He... He wants to be my friend, someone who could actually care about me..? Why would he want someone like me as a friend? He'll only be hurt and I'll only end up being a burden. He doesn't deserve a burden as a friend._

"A burden? Why would you call yourself that? I want to be your friend so I can protect you. If any harm comes your way, I'll take care of it. Neither of us will be hurt, I promise."

I was embarrassed both at the promise and the fact I had accidentally spoken out loud. "W-Well, I guess you can do what you want.. Just please don't get hurt because of me, Ichigo."

I turn and look at him with the most serious expression I can muster. I saw him tense a bit though once I mention his name. "How do you know my name...?" I blushed and looked away, thinking of an excuse.

"U-Uhh well, you're the most known around school for being one of the nicest guys and your hair is really recognizable..." He hums and nods a bit. "I guess you're right." He shrugged.

"You should probably go to sleep. It's about to be 10." Ichigo stand and starts to walk to the door. "W-Wait..! Could you stay here...? P-Please?" He looked back and nodded slightly.

"I'll go get some food and stay for the night. Would you like anything?" I shake my head but a loud protest grumbled from my stomach. Ichigo looked back with a knowing gaze before turning back to leave the room.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

I head to the kitchen after closing Shiro's door and warm up some rice with teriyaki Yuzu had made. While I prepared our food, tons of questions began invading my thoughts.

 _How old is he? How come he panicked so much? He's only been here for a couple days so why was he so scared when I told him? Why did he call himself a burden? Why was he so serious when telling me not to get hurt?_

 _Why shouldn't I contact his family? Does his family hurt him? What about Grimmjow and his group? How long have they been harming Shiro? Why does he always see so nervous and scared? Does anyone else bully him?_

I started getting angered at the thought of his bullies and his family hurting him. It got to the point where I lost some self control and punched the fridge, hard. "Fuck!" I yelled out, grabbing my hand with a hiss.

"Ichi-nii! What did I say about cursing?" Yuzu asked as she walked into the kitchen. I held my hand close to my chest and look down at her. "S-Sorry Yuzu.. I punched the fridge."

She looks at me questioningly and comes closer to inspect my hand. "And why did you do that Ichi-nii?" I looked away a bit before replying. "I uh.. I got a bit too mad." She sighed softly and grabbed some gauze from a drawer.

"Well, it's not too bad. It's swelling though so I'm gonna wrap this around your hand in case there's a finger that was moved out of place." I nod and let her do what she wanted.

"Thanks Yuzu." She smiled and hummed before heading off again. I grabbed a tray and but both plates of food on it, grabbing a couple water bottles too. I began walking to Shiro's room, thinking once again.

 _Why did that make me mad enough to punch the fridge..?_ I sighed and shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. I made sure to knock on the door before carefully entering.

"Okay, so I've got some rice with teriyaki and some water bottles for us." Shiro nodded silently and I carefully put the tray on the table next to his bed. He looked up at the bowls of food before looking back down.

"Hey. Is there something wrong Shiro?" I sit at the end of his bed and look at him. He looks back at me, his features showing a bit of an internal struggle. _Is he trying to ask me something or is he struggling because of how hurt he is?_

The thought passed my mind and I carefully moved closer. "Shiro, you can tell me." He looked up hesitantly, a reluctant look on his face. "Please Shiro.. I'm worried about you."

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 1,173  
Total Word Count: 1,247  
Published Date: 9-20-2018**


	9. Chapter 8: Shiro's Feelings

**A/N: I changed a bit of this chapter in the sense of dialogue. In the original, there were no separations/gestures between dialogue. I ended up making this one about 100 words longer then the original because of that but I think it still ended up better. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV:**

Shiro gave me a surprised look before quickly looking away. "Why..." He spoke up softly. "Why are you helping me..? I'm just someone who's invisible to others, someone no one cares about.."

He seemed to be growing agitated, surprising me. "You shouldn't be helping me. Hell, you shouldn't have even met me! Y-You have people you care who care about you! Your life means something..."

His voice was lowering now, hurt lacing his words. "So why do you want to help me...?" I heard his voice quivering and gave him a gentle look. I reached out to grab his hand, gently holding it.

"Shiro.. I can tell you've been through a lot but listen and remember what I'm gonna say." He looked up at me, though hesitant. "You aren't invisible You have someone why cares about you. You have a life for a reason."

I gently rubbed my thumb against his knuckles to help keep him calm and focused. "Maybe you haven't found a reason for living yet. Maybe it's somewhere in school or someone you know but you have to find it."

Shiro looked down before looking at my hand and pulling his own away. "You don't understand..." Shiro looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes. "Who would care about me? Me? I'm a freak! Just look at me!"

He motioned to his body, not looking away from me. "I'm pure white but my eyes are black and gold! I get beaten, yelled at, laughed at every single day! I cut myself because I'm so weak!"

He continued his rant, not letting me speak my thoughts. "Everyone hates me! I'm even suicidal damn it!" He panted a bit because of his rant, calming down a bit. "I'm just a punching bag for everyone including myself.."

He covered his face with his hand. "I'm nothing... nothing compared to everyone else.." I watch as Shiro calmed completely, seeing tears falling from behind his hands.

My heart twists in an agony I haven't felt before. I move closer to him and pull him into a warm, soothing hug. "I do.." I whispered, feeling as he became tense in my hold.

 **Shiro's POV:**

My eyes widened with surprise as I tense up but he doesn't stop hugging me. "W-What..?" I barely managed to speak with my shock. He responds quickly though, despite my shocked state.

"I care about you Shiro.." He spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "I don't care what you think you look like because to me, you're beautiful. You're not a failure in my eyes. You shouldn't be bullied and you shouldn't be hurting yourself."

He pulled away to look at me. "You're not a freak and you aren't nothing because you're human. You're a person and that means something to me. I'm glad we were able to meet so I could help you."

Ichigo rubbed my shoulder and I just sat there in a shock. I couldn't process what he was saying because it sounded like it was the truth. I can feel tears gathering in my eyes and I quickly hug him, beginning to cry on his shoulder.

He was calm and hugged me close. "Shh.. Let it all out. It's alright to just cry." I could feel him rubbing my back in a slow, soothing motion. I let out even louder sobs and clutch the back of his shirt.

I knew these cries were of frustration, sorrow, loneliness, hurting, and so many other emotions. It was something I'd been holding in for years of abuse that I never truly let out and it felt like such a relief.

 _ **~A few minutes later~**_

I finally managed to calm down and stop crying. I stayed there for a few extra seconds before pulling away from Ichigo, sniffling. He looks down at me with soft, caring eyes and a small smile.

It was strange to see him with such a smile, considering he only ever smiled during _that_ day of the year. Even so,the smile was worrisome and pure. It made me blush lightly and look down, messing with the hem of my blanket.

"Are you alright now?" I nodded and sniffled softly. "Y-Yea.. Sorry for w-wetting your sh-shirt..." Ichigo chuckled softly and ruffled my hair a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'll go reheat the food, okay?"

I nod and watch as he stood, grabbing the tray and heading out. Just as the door closed, my stomach grumbled which made me let out a soft sigh. I think about how my 'stay' has been so far and realized something.

He hasn't asked me anything and I knew he was one to be curious. I groaned at the thought and held my head in my hands before looking around the room. I saw my once bloody, now clean, clothes and cringe a bit at the memory.

I reached over and looked into the drawer, finding my mini sketchpad. I felt happy it was still here and looked up at the other table, finding a pencil. I grab the pencil and open the sketchpad, flipping to a new page.

I took a deep breath to calm down before beginning to draw. I concentrated on remembering Ichigo's face when he smiled and work away at the drawing. As always, I quickly get into it and just think of the drawing.

Nothing else mattered at the moment. None of my thoughts and none of my surroundings mattered. Not even the sound of the door opening fazed my drawing as I lost myself my concentration.

* * *

 **Story Word Count: 967**  
 **Total Word Count: 1,034**  
 **Published Date: 10-4-2018**


End file.
